Familiar Air
by PunkRock101
Summary: What if Emma was given up for adoption? REVISED
1. Prologue

A/N…I had this story posted before, but I had to delete it. I just didn't like the way this story was going. So, as you can plainly see, I've rewritten it and I plan for my story to go in a different direction. Hope you like this version better!

Prologue

I picked up my bags and walked into our new apartment in Toronto. The walls were freshly painted – you could tell by the smell – and new carpet was put in. It wasn't anything like our house in L.A., whichwas huge with 5 bedrooms. We didn't really need the space, seeing as how I'm an only child. I guess my parents had hoped that they would have another child.

I put my bags down and looked around in my room. It was bare, with boxes covering the floor. My dad knocked on the door, letting me know he was there, and sat on my bed.

"This is just a new start, Parker. You'll like it here."

I sighed. "A new start? Dad, we're on a completely different _planet_!"

I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"It's different, yes, but you'll get used to it. Look at Christopher Columbus, for example. He came to a completely new continent and look how it turned out!"

"Dad, that's different and you know it."

"Oh? And what exactly is this difference you speak of?"

I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes. "He wasn't running away from his problems," I said solemnly.

I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but he quickly tried to wipe it away as he got up.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

I nodded. That's just like dad. Always trying to change the subject.

"A burger sounds good. So, get your coat and I'll meet you outside in about 15 minutes ok?"

Dad smiled before closing the door.

I lied down on the bed, with my left leg hanging over the side, trying to not cry.

My mother always said time heals all wounds…what complete bullshit.

A/N. Ok, this is kind of a practice chapter. I know for a fact that I will not be updating frequently with this story (laziness and writer's block being major factors) because I actally want to completethe storybefore sending it out, surprising enough. I have about 5 chapters done so far. Depending on the amount of reviews I get (I'm not a review whore, I just need to know whether or not my writing this story isn't a waste of time), I might just send out the second chapter sooner than expected. :shrugs:


	2. The Dot

Chapter 1 – The Dot

I sat at the table, ripping up a napkin into little pieces out of boredom.

My dad leaned over and placed his hand on mine. "Honey, stop. You're making a mess."

I rolled my eyes, let go of the rest of the napkin, and put my hands in my lap.

The waiter walked over to us and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Gavin and I'll be your waiter. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"A gun would be nice," I said smiling sarcastically. Dad shot me a look before ordering.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a coke."

The waiter looked at me with a smirk on his face. "We don't have any guns, but would you also like a burger?"

"Amusing, really," I rolled my eyes, "Actually, I'll just have a Caesar salad and a water."

Gavin nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm not really fond of your attitude Parker."

"Well I'm not really fond of yours either," I snapped. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

That's dad for you. Can't face a problem head on, always running away from everything.

"You need to change."

I looked at him confused.

"Change? I have changed. I changed this morning."

Dad shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. This whole 'goth' persona you have. We're in a new place, why don't you go with a new look?"

"Well, what can I say dad? I fear change. Besides, mom liked my black hair anyway. She said it suited me."

"Suited you? Honey, looking dead doesn't suit anyone."

I grabbed the napkin and began tearing at it again.

"It suits mom, apparently," I mumbled to myself.

Dad sighed, "Parker, don't start this with me."

"Dad, maybe if we just talked about her—"

"—Don't do this. Not here."

"—maybe things would be easier—"

"Stop it, please."

"—what harm could it do?"

"We're **_not _**going to talk about this right now."

"Why not? Mom would **_never _**approve of this."

"Damnit Parker! I said **_stop_**!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone in the restaurant to quiet down and look over at us.

Gavin slowly walked over to us. "Um, you had the Caesar salad right?"

I nodded. He put the salad in front me then put the burger in front of my dad.

"I'll, um, I'll be right back with your drinks."

I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. This new "life" my dad wanted didn't seem to be going well. And I didn't think it was going to get any better.

A/N... Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I'd hoped, but I thought I'd post the chapter anyway. I hope you like it!


	3. Different

**BlackRoseOnFire** - Yes, Parker is infact a girl. She's Emma, but Shhh. Don't tell her! HAHA. I know drinks would come beforehand, but in this case Spinner just forgot to bring them I guess. I'm not sure what you mean by you would put another one on the site. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story! It's better than my last version, I think. The last one sucked ass. LOL.

**degrassichick** - Yep, she's goth. You'll find out later in the story why she is the way she is. Not necessarily just her goth look, but her attitude as well.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Different 

We pulled up to the front of the school and I sat there, debating whether or not to get out.

"I'm going to pick you up later ok," Dad said resting his hand on my shoulder, "Just, try not to start any trouble. It's a new school and you need to make a good impression."

I glared at him and got out, slamming the door.

"I love you!" he yelled as I walked away.

I looked over at the sign of my new school: Degrassi Community School.

"Time to face the public," I said to myself as I opened the door and walked inside the building.

I finally found my first class: Media Immersions. I slowly opened the door. I wasn't necessarily afraid of what everyone would think of me, just cautious. This placed seemed to be the type to outcast people. It wasn't like back home, even the outcasts there had friends.

I walked into the classroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. A bald man, whom I assumed to be the teacher, came up to me and smiled.

"You must be Parker Smith. Am I correct?"

I nodded.

"I'm Mr. Simpson. Class, this is Parker Smith. She's a transfer student from California."

A girl raised her hand. "Do you, like, know any movie stars?"

I shook my head. "I didn't really hang out with a lot of people. Especially not any egotistical movie stars."

"I'm not surprised," the girl smirked, "Who'd want to hang out with a freak like you?"

The class laughed.

"Manny Santos!" Simpson yelled, "Stay after class. You can write me an essay on the definition of being a freak."

"But Mr. Simpson! This is _not _an English class!"

"Would you like to write **_two _**essays?"

The girl, who I now knew as Manny Santos, crossed her arms in anger as she glared at me from across the room.

"Parker, you can sit down next to — Sean! Wake up!"

Sean's head shot up and he wiped some drool from his chin.

"It's nice of you to finally join us Mr. Cameron." Mr. Simpson turned to me, "Ms. Smith, you can sit behind drool boy over there."

I walked by Sean as he gave me a weird look. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," I whispered before sitting down.

"Can't afford a camera," he whispered back.

I was shocked. Normally when I said that to people they'd come back with the remark, "I wouldn't want to break the camera." This guy was different, and I was intrigued.

I smiled and leaned back in my chair. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

A/N. This isn't exaclty my best chapter. But it's a chapter nonetheless. I hoped you all liked it. If not, let me know!


	4. Sean

Chapter 3 – Sean

After school, I sat on the steps waiting for my dad. I thought of the earlier events of today. Nothing too bad. Other than comments from that Santos chick and a few comments about being dead from other students, my day went ok.

"So what's your story?"

I turned around to find the infamous Sean Cameron.

"Excuse me?"

"Did your parents get a job transfer here? Did you blow up your school and are running from the cops?"

I laughed. "No. I'm just…starting over."

He nodded and sat down next to me.

"What about you," I said facing him, "What's your story?"

He looked at me confused.

"You slept practically the whole period in Simpson's. And call me crazy, but I don't think they've allowed naptime since Kindergarten."

He laughed. "I've just been really tired lately. Late night parties, I guess."

"And your parents approve of this?"

"Nah, I live with my brother. And he's not around much, so…"

"Oh. If you don't mind my asking, why aren't you living with your parents?"

Sean was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. "My parents are alcoholics. Complete screw-ups. They basically let me do whatever I wanted and they never seemed to care. So, I got into a lot of trouble. Mainly it was because I was always getting into fights for something, but one fight I was in went a little too far."

"What happened?"

"I deafened a kid in one ear. It wasn't on purpose. Just a lucky shot, I guess. So, my parents sent me here. They didn't wanna have to deal with me."

"I'm sorry. That must have been really hard on you."

"Not really. I was glad to get away. I was sick and tired of always having to clean up after them when they'd get drunk and throw up all over the floor."

"Wow, you're really open about this stuff aren't ya?" I laughed.

"Yeah, well people ask me a lot. I get used to talking about it. I'm thinking I should just write a book or something."

I saw my dad pull up and he honked his horn.

"I've gotta go. My dad's here."

I got up, put my backpack on, and walked to the car.

"Hey Parker! What are you doing this weekend?"

"As far as I know, nothing. Why?"

"Wanna go to a party?"

"Sorry, parties aren't really my thing."

"Oh, well, how bout' I come over to your place? I could help you unpack. Then later I could take on a tour around the city."

I smiled. "Sure. Saturday at noon then?"

"Saturday at noon."

I waved and my dad started pulling away, but was stopped by a knock on my window. I quickly rolled the window and looked at Sean confused.

"Just one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you live?"

* * *

**BlackRoseOnFire **- Thanks. :D Ok, my stepsister just explained to me the whole thing. And I think I get it now. I have 7 chapters written completely and they're all saved onto fanfiction. I just won't actually be able to write because I'm going to be on vacation the whole summer. But that makes complete sense now. Thanks

**crashetburn** - Lol.. Although I am an Eman shipper, I'm not sure if I'll make them a couple or not. LOL... And besides, I honestly don't see how Ellie is more compatible with Sean because shehasn't done one good thing for Sean at all... But that's me. hehe

And to the rest of you who reviewed, THANK YOU! I smiled when I checked my mail to see if I got any reviews and I got about 10 (I didn't really count, 10 just seems like a good number) Anywho, I hope you don't let me down! The next chaper is most likely going to be the turning point of the story, so be looking out for that chapter in the next update!


	5. Picture Revelation

Chapter 4 – Picture Revelation

I was surprised. The week went by quicker than expected. I hung out with Sean mostly. I didn't like his friends though. That, Anna or Amy chick –whatever the hell her name is- wouldn't leave Sean alone. Always putting her arm around him or laughing at his lame ass jokes. Then there was Jay. I'm not entirely sure what his story is, but he keeps trying to put off the 'bad boy' image that is getting really tired very quickly. And last, but certainly not the least, was Alex. I'm really getting sick and tired of her vampire jokes. And if I hear the term 'blood sucker' one more time, I'm seriously going to bash her head in with a hammer.

Now, don't misjudge me, I'm not a violent person. If at all possible, I try to avoid it. But there are just certain people who can push those buttons. And trust me, you won't like what you see.

I grabbed the box labeled 'Parker - Baby Stuff' and opened it. Hey, there's nothing wrong with taking a stroll down memory lane is there? I picked up the pictures of mom holding me when I was a toddler and smiled. She looked so content, so loved, and so happy. I missed her.

I sighed and blinked back my tears. I wasn't going to cry. Crying isn't an option for me. Crying only leads to sadness and then to depression. And being depressed only makes you want to… No. I wasn't going to cry.

I threw the pictures back into the box and quickly closed it. Enough of the emotional drama for the day.

"Parker! Sean's here!" Dad yelled from the living room.

"Be there in a sec!"

I got up and walked into the living room where Sean was leaning on the couch.

"Wow," I said, "You look exceptionally clean today."

"Yeah, well, I thought it was time for one of those –what do you call them nowadays- showers?"

I laughed. "Ok, Janeane."

Sean raised an eyebrow at me. "Janeane?"

"Janeane Garofalo."

He still looked at him confused.

"You mean to tell me, you've never heard of Janeane Garofalo?"

"Should I have?" He asked.

"Apparently not. Anyway, you're Canadian, so I'm going to let it slide just this once."

Sean raised his eyebrows and looked at me dumbfounded.

"Wait. What does--"

"Dad, we're going to be in my room unpacking," I interrupted.

Dad folded his newspaper and put it on the table. "Ok, but keep the door opened."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

I turned and walked to my bedroom with Sean on my heels.

"So, what's this about me being Canadian?" Sean said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're not?"

I sat Indian-style on the floor and began folding the clothes that were scattered everywhere.

"Well I am. I just don't see what that has to do with me not knowing who this Jackie person is."

"It's _Janeane._ Besides, everyone knows Canadians are deprived of real entertainment."

"Oh?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not your fault though."

Sean laughed. "There are many things I could say about Americans, but I won't. I'm going to be the bigger man –er, Canadian- and show some sign of maturity by refusing to comment."

"Yeah, that, or you can keep lying to yourself. Denial is the first sign of insanity. Just face it, you didn't have a comeback."

"I did too have a comeback."

I stopped folding and looked up at him. "Well, then. What was it?"

"Well, everyone knows Americans are lazy."

I laughed at him before going back to folding.

"That's it? That was your comeback?"

"Not really. It just popped into my head."

"Color me surprised."

I was in the middle of folding my fifth shirt when I felt a wad of paper being flung at my head.

"Ow," I laughed, "What was that for you jerk?"

I grabbed the paper and threw it back it him, but missed and ended up hitting the wall behind him.

"Nice throw. Anyway, I came here to help you unpack. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you take that box to your left and give it to my dad. I have no idea where to put it."

"Which one? There are a thousand boxes over here."

I laughed and put the last folded shirt in my bottom drawer. "It's the one labeled Baby Stuff."

Sean's eyes went wide-eyed and he opened the box.

"Sean, what are you doing? You're supposed to give that to my dad. Those aren't toys."

"Oh, I disagree," he laughed pulling out a rattle and shaking it.

I laughed at him and his childish behavior. "You know, sometimes I really worry about your mental health Sean."

"You and my counselor both."

He pulled out the pictures and held one to me.

"Is this your mom?" He asked.

I held my breath before answering. "Yes," I said, nodding.

"She's really pretty."

"Thanks."

Noticing my uneasiness he put the pictures back into the box. I got up and walked over to yet another box title 'Books, Movies, CD's'. I groaned and got down on my knees.

"I hate moving," I mumbled to myself as I began to pull out the books.

"Whose Emma?" Sean asked.

I looked back at him.

"Who?"

"Emma," he held up a white notebook decorated with the name of Emma on it, "You have a baby book in here about her. Who is she?"

"I don't know," I got up from the floor and sat next to him on the bed, "Let me see it."

He handed the book to me and I began to flip through the pages.

_Emma Nelson_

_Born: May 13, 1989_

_Parents: Shane McKay and Christine Nelson_

"This chick has the same birthday as me."

"Maybe you're adopted," Sean said, jokingly.

"God, how I wish I was."

I flipped to the next page and found a picture of a woman holding an infant. The baby was very small and woman didn't look like a woman at all. She looked my age, maybe younger.

"Nice hair."

"Well, it _was _the 80's," I said, turning the page.

I gasped at what I saw.

"Hey, Parker, isn't that your dad?"

I nodded. "And my mom."

It was a picture of my mom and dad standing behind the girl holding the baby and smiling.

**AN. I have no idea when Emma's birthday is. I completely pulled that one out of my ass. LOL. Anywho, REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**crashetburn - Well, Emma didn't _completely_ control his life. There were things she tried to keep him from doing yeah, but only if it would hurt him or her. There are things I don't agree with that Emma does, but I think she only means to do good by it. I guess the whole Ellie/Sean thing just surprised them. They probably always expected Emma and Sean to get back together, even if they didn't like Emma. And when Sean hooked up with Ellie it was a complete shock. And yeah, I try to keep Sean how he is in the show, but more of me comes out in my writing than the actual character. It's a sickness. LOL.. Anywho, I really hope you actually like this story.

Thanks to everyone else for reviewing!

And a little heads up. The next chapter will be the last update (of this story atleast) for atleast a month. I'm not at home and this (and one more chapter) is all I have saved onto I have a couple more chapters saved at home, and I have no way of getting it to me. Sorry guys :(


	6. Let me have my moment of immaturity

Chapter 5 – Let me have my moment of immaturity.

Bored, I put the book back into the box.

"She's probably some cousin or whatever," I suggested, thinking nothing of the picture, "I'll ask my dad about it later."

"Ok," Sean said as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and opened it, "I should probably head out. I've got stuff to do."

"Stuff to do? You've only been here for about a half an hour and you didn't do what I asked. Besides, weren't you going to give me a tour of the city?"

Sean got up and walked to the door.

"I was until my brother told me I had to pick up the house. He's having his boss over for dinner or something."

"Oh, well. I guess I'll see you Monday then."

"No, I'll see you Sunday."

"Sunday?"

I got up from the bed and stood there, staring at him.

"How does dinner at The Dot sound?"

"Sounds good, but this wouldn't be a date would it?"

Sean raised an eyebrow at smirked at me. "Would you want it to be?"

"Well, um, I, uh--"

He laughed at my loss for words.

"Don't worry Parker. It's not a date. I guess I just feel bad that I didn't help you with anything."

I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. So, what time will I see you tomorrow?"

I looked back it him and crossed my arms across my chest.

"How 'bout six o' clock?"

"Ok, see you at six then! Bye."

Sean closed the door as he left and I sat back down on the bed.

"Knock, Knock," Dad said, opening the door. "Is everything ok in here?"

"Yeah, great. Is there anything in particular that you wanted father of mine?"

"No, just checking up on you, I guess. Need help with anything?"

"No, I've got it."

"Ok."

Dad turned around to walked out the door, but stopped when I called him.

"Who's Emma?" I asked.

"Who?"

I grabbed the notebook and tossed it to him.

"Oh, Emma. She's, uh, she's a cousin."

_So my suspicions were right. _

"Is there a reason you have her baby book? You know, being a cousin and all. It's kinda weird that you would have a cousin's babybook, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well, we were very close."

"And the girl in the picture. She's Emma's mother right? Another cousin?"

"Yes, her name was Christine. She had Emma when she was only 14. Poor girl, I wonder what she's doing now."

"Why don't you call her or something? I'd very much like to meet this Emma chick, seeing as how she shares my birthday with me. Little twit."

"Little twit? Honey, you don't even know what you're talking about."

"She shares my birthday. I have very few things that are mine and I had hoped it my birthday was one of them. She's gonna have to be one hell of a girl if plans on sharing it with me."

"That's a little childish don't you think Parker?"

"Let me have my moment of immaturity, dad. It is a rare moment, but when I have it, I don't want anyone to ruin it."

Dad shook his head and laughed.

"Whatever you say Parker. Anyway, it's getting close to dinnertime. What do you say we go to that one restaurant? I think it was called The Dot."

_Wow. I'm on a roll. With as often as I'm going to that place, they should change the name from The Dot to Parker's Place or something._

"Sure, why not. I've got a record going and I'm not about to break it."

* * *

Yep, this was the last update for the summer. It's not much, but... I think the next chapter will be a pretty good one. I just wish I could have updated it for you. Sorry. Now to answer reviewers: 

**Jeremy - **I plan for Parker to be a little like the Emma was know is. If notice in the 2nd or 3rd chapter that she ordered a salad and a water at The Dot. I'll announce sometime later in the story that she's a vegetarian. But I can't have them be exactly the same because they weren't raised in the same environment. Get what I mean? And I know Manny doesn't naturally seem like she should, but before Manny always had Emma to rely on, on that stuff. Emma always kept in her line (controlling, I know, but whatever..lol). Without Emma though, who knows how a lot of them became?

**crashetburn - **This chapter and the last one are sort of fillers, but the last chapter only lead up to the disovery of the picture and this chapter is going to lead up to... well, you'll see :D The Candy Bandits? I've defiantly never heard that term before. LOL Nice one..

**luvdegrassi12345 - **Yeah, lol. It _is _a stereotype though, isn't it?

**degrassichick** - Really? I think she's a hilarious comedian. She's most known for her cynism and feminism. I thought she would be perfect for Parker - er, Emma. She was actually in a movie called Mystery Men with Ben Stiller.

**So-Over-Him** - Thank you. I try to keep Sean as he was, but people have to remember (like I said to Jeremy above) that without Emma's influence, who knows how they would have turned out?  



	7. Not Like Him

Chapter 6 – Not Like Him

After ordering our food, dad and I sat there actually having a relatively good time. We laughed about the funny things I had done when I was a child and the many adventures he had as a teen.

The waiter finally came over with our food and drinks and Ibeganto ask him a question, but stopped suddenlywhen I saw her.

"Dad, look ever there," Iwhispered, point behind him. "Behind you."

He put down his fork and turned around. He then looked back at me, his eyes wide and worried.

"Dad, it's Christine. Go talk to her," I suggested.

_And with Mr. Simpson?_

He quickly called the waiter and asked for a check.

"What are you doing, dad? It's Christine! Your _cousin._ We can't just leave now."

"Parker, there are things you don't understand. Things you _can't _understand. And we're leaving. Let's go."

"But Dad--"

"No," He threw a twenty on the table and got up, "Trust me, Parker. I'm doing this for you. Someday you'll understand, but for now just trust me."

Reluctantly, I got up and followed him. I was worried about him. This behavior was unusual, even for him.

We got in the car and drove off, not speaking to each other the whole ride home. Infact, we didn't speak to each other the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N. Sorry that it's so short. What'd you think of it regardless of its length?**

* * *

degrassichick - Actually, Spike had Emma had because she was pregnant with her in the 8th grade which would make our about 13 or 14. 

crashetburn - Yes, that's a very interesting little name you got for them..haha I've seen the old episodes, so I know how she is, but I'm trying not to make Parker too much like her mom. That'd be just a little too freaky.


	8. Confrontations, Confrontations

Chapter 7 - Cofrontations, Confrontations

School the next day was the same. I have yet to talk to Mr. Simpson about Saturday. I'm not sure what I'd say to him. Sean was also strangely upset with me the whole day. I told him the reason why I couldn't go with him to The Dot was because I was sick. I think he believed me, but he still seemed very upset with me. It wasn't like it was a date or anything. He said so himself. Anyway, I have more important things to deal with.

I sat on the front steps at school, trying to ignore Amy's glares and Jay's attempts at being funny. It wasn't going as planned.

"...so the guy comes up to him and says 'Are you gonna eat that?' He looks at him and says 'No. Why?' The guy leans in close to him and whispers 'Because that isn't chicken."

Alex laughs, only to make him feel better, but the rest of us just stared at him.

"Jay," I began, "There are no words to describe how deeply you need help."

"What's it to you anyway vamp?"

"I swear to god, Jay. If you say something like that one more time, I'm going to punch you in the face."

Jay raised his hands in front of my face and began shaking them. "Oh, look. I'm shaking. Why don't you go back to California blood sucker?"

"That's it!" I yelled. I got up from where I was sitting, walked over to him, and before I punched him in the face I said, "You should have shut up when you had the chance."

Jay immediately got up and inched his face close to mine. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I told you to shut up! But because your brain is too small to comprehend such a task, I punched you in the face. Anything finally making sense?"

Alex got up and started to walk towards us.

"Why you little--"

"Jay!" Alex yelled, pulling Jay back, "Lay off, all right? She's not worth it!"

"You better watch who you're talking to, freak, or next time you won't be so lucky." Jay threatened.

"What are you going to do Jay huh? Hit a girl? Oh yeah, what a real man you are." I mocked.

I looked down at Sean and glared. "And you!" I yelled. "What are you just sitting there for? Would you have let him hit me?"

"There's nothing to worry about. Jay wouldn't hit a girl anyway. He's all talk. Besides, fake a headache and he'll probably leave you alone." Sean retorted.

"Fake a headache? What the hell does that mean?"

"Yeah Cameron, what does it mean?" Jay mocked.

"Shut up Jay!" Sean and I yelled in unison, still looking at each other.

"Come on Jay, let's go. They're having another one of their cat fights again." Alex pulled Jay in front of her and pushed him up the steps back into the school.

"What is wrong with you Sean?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? I know you weren't sick on Sunday!"

"Says who? What does it matter anyway? It was just a dinner that you offered to take me to because you didn't help me unpack!"

"Ugh! That's not the point!"

"What is the point then?--Wait, I get it. You really did think of it as a date didn't you?"

"Oh, get over yourself Parker."

"It's true! You like me don't you?"

"Like you? Parker, I barely know you! You haven't even been here for a month!"

"That's irrelevant! Just admit it Sean. You--"

"What is going on here?"

Sean turned around and I looked up to find the principal, Mr. Raditch, with his hands on his hips and the same grunted look on his face that he's always had.

"Nothing Mr. Raditch." Sean groaned, "We're just having a discussion."

"A discussion huh? Did ever occur to you that you're little discussion is causing a public disturbance?"

"No, sir."

"I'm going to give you two one warning, but any further disturbances and you two will be headed straight for my office. Now get to class."

"But Mr. Raditch, lunch isn't even over and--"

"No need for another...discussion, Mr. Cameron. With your record I don't think you could afford another visit to my office. Now do as I ask. You too Miss Smith."

We nodded and Mr. Raditch went back into the school with a satisfied look on his face. Sean turned around and gave me look before going back in the the school as well. I was only a couple feet behind Sean, too wrapped up in my own thoughts to realize I had walked into the wrong class.

"Parker? Did you need something?"

I snapped back into reality and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mr. Simpson, I got side tracked on the way to gym."

"Don't worry about it. We all daydream."

I thought of just leaving, but then I remembered what happened at The Dot, and I had to know.

"Mr. Simpson, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"How do you know Christine Nelson?"

"Christine? Oh, you mean Spike. She's my wife, why do you ask?"

"This is going to sound a little weird, but my dad has a picture of her in a book with her daughter."

"Our daughter Hannah?"

_Hannah?_

"No, Emma."

Confusion spread on his face, but it soon turned to shock.

"Emma? How do you know about Emma? Have you seen her? Where is she?"

"Whoa, Mr. Simpson, calm down. She's just a cousin. I found a picture of her and Christine in a box I was going through. My dad says she's just a cousin, but Saturday I saw you two at The Dot and he freaked out. Now, I know it's probably not my place to butt in, but is there any way you could tell me why he would do that?"

"I don't know your father personally, so I can't exactly explain his behavior. Now, you have to answer one question for me. Why would your father have a picture of Emma?"

"Well, he says that him and Christine were very close. I still don't undersand it, but I haven't questioned him about it yet. And what's the deal with Emma anyway? Did she runaway or something?"

"Parker, Christine gave Emma up for adoption years ago. Almost sixteen years."


	9. Not What I Expected

Chapter 8 - Not What I Expected

So Emma was given up for adoption? Is that why he keeps the photo album of her? Because he didn't want Christine to give her up? It still doesn't make any sense.

I know none of this is any of my business, but with one failed relationship I wasn't about to face another. I looked up Mr. Simpson's address in the yellow pages and found that he didn't live too far from me. I wasn't trying to be stalker-istic or anything, but if dad was stupid enough to fuck up his relationship with his cousin because of something like this, I was going to do anything I could to get them together.

It was hard to deal with Dad after Mom died. If I could have just a little happiness in his life, maybe he'll stop being so hard on himself. Maybe he'll stop being so hard on me.

I knocked on the door. I was nervous. What would I say to her? "Hey, I'm your cousin. Mind telling me why you gave up your daughter? Oh yeah, hang out with my dad sometime." Yeah, that would go over real well.

A little girl-whom I presumed to be Hannah-opened the door. She looked a lot like I did when I was her age. From her blonde curls to her deep brown eyes. Eeerie.

"Hannah, what did mommy tell you about opening the door to strangers when I'm not there?"

I looked up at the women standing behind Hannah. She looked a lot different from her photo, but it was defiantly her.

"Hi, can I help you?" Christine asked.

"Are you Christine Nelson?"

My hands began to shake, so I put them in my pockets to hide it. Yeah, I was defiantly nervous.

"Actually, it's Christine Simpson now, but most people call me Spike. And you are?"

"Parker. Parker Smith."

"Well, hello Parker. It's nice to meet you. Are you a student of Archie's?"

Christine picked up Hannah and rested her on her hip.

"Yes I am."

"Oh, well, Archie isn't home right now. He's at a parent-teacher meeting at school, but I'll be sure to let him know you stopped by."

"Actually Mrs. Simpson-"

"Please call me Spike. Mrs. Simpson makes me sound so old."

"Spike, um, this is going to seem a little weird, especially coming from a complete stranger, but I'm here to see you. You see, I'm a cousin._ Your _cousin actually."

"A cousin-Oh! Forgive me for being so rude, come in and have a seat. You must think I'm some terrible person or something."

"Thank you."

I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. Little toys were scattered across the floor. I sat on the couch by myself while Spike went and got us some water. Hannah sat next to me and giggled. She was a cute kid.

Maybe I should just leave. I don't know her, she doesn't know me, this all is just very awkward.

Spike came back into the livingroom and handed me my drink. I took a sip of it and sat it on the floor. Spike sat down on the couch and told Hannah to go and play with her toys.

"So why is it that you're here?" Spike asked, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything. It's just not everyday that a long-lost cousin drops on your doorstep."

"Well, I had found your picture in a notebook and asked my dad about it. He told me you two were cousins and that you were very close."

"Are you, by any chance, Micheal Nelson's daughter?"

"No, my father was Robert. Robert Smith."

Her eyes grew wide and her eyes became watery.

"You're Robert Smith's daughter?"

"Yes I am. The reason I had to find you was--"

"You were looking for me?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. Are you okay, Spike? You're crying."

"I'm fine," Spike said, wiping away her tears with her shirt before wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "It's just... after all these years. You're here. You've been looking for me."

I pulled away from the hug and looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? I've never met you before."

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what? Mrs. Simpson, you're starting to freak me out here."

"Emma, it's me. I'm your mother."


	10. Painful Realization

Chapter 9 – Painful Realization

I got up and just stared at her.

"Emma? My name is Parker. _Parker!_ And my mother is dead."

Christine looked down at her folded hands then got up and looked at me.

"I see he hasn't told you then. I'm sorry you had to come out here."

She walked over to Hannah, who had begun to cry, and picked her up.

"What is going on? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's not my place to tell you. I shouldn't even have had outburst like I had. Parker listen to me--"

"I've got to go. My dad's probably worried about me."

"Parker-"

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

I sprinted to the door and slammed it shut as I left.

What the _hell _going on here? There's something wrong here. Something _terribly _wrong and I'll be damned if I'm left in the dark on this one.

I walked into my apartment and slammed the door shut. I found my father sitting on the couch, reading his newspaper as usual.

"Hey honey! How was school today?"

"Why didn't you tell me!" I screamed.

Dad looked at me confused and sat his newspaper on the table infront of him and got up.

"What are you talking about? Did something happen at school?"

"No. Nothing happened at _school_. I went and saw Christine today, dad!"

His eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"What? You didn't think I'd check it out? You forced me out of a restaurant and what... expected me to forget about it?"

"No, I just-Did she say anything to you?"

"What kind of question is that? She called me _Emma _and said that you would have to tell me. I'm here now, so tell me! What the hell is going on?"

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Dad, my whole life has been nothing _but_ pain. So tell me, dad. What could hurt me any worse than I have!"

He slowly walked over to me, put his hands on my shoulders, and looked into my tear-stricken eyes.

"You're not my daughter," he said in a solemn whisper.

_What?_

"Excuse me? Dad, if this is some kind of sick joke-"

"No. _Listen to me!_ What I mean is... you're adopted."

I thought my heart had stopped. All my life I had wished that my family really wasn't my family. And now it's true?

"And Christine?" I asked.

"She's your birth mother. You're her birth daughter...Emma."

I knew in his eyes that he was telling the truth, but I refused to believe it. I pushed his hands off my shoulders and ran into my bedroom, slamming the door. I leaned my back on the door, and slowly slid to the floor and held my knees to my chest.

All this time-all my _life_- has just been this huge web of lies. My 'father' lied to me most of my life about my mother's condition. And the worse thing about this whole thing is, she isn't even my real mother. I'd have to lie to my friends about them coming over to my house because I didn't want them to see how terrible she had become. At one point, I even began to believe my own lies.

He knocked on my door and begged to come in and talk to me, but I kept telling him to go away.

"You don't know the whole story!" He yelled.

"There's no story to tell! I know now that you two couldn't have your own kids, but you had to drag someone else's child into your mess? How could you?"

"Parker, please. That's not what happened. Parker, talk to me. Please!"

"I refuse to talk to you! Now go away!"

"Parker! I am _ordering _you to open this door right now! I am your father and you still have to obey me! Parker!"

"You're not my father! And my name isn't Parker... it's Emma."

* * *

A/N. Ok, so my plan was to not release this chapter til I had others written, but my mind has been farting lately. LOL. I thought I'd release this chapter to you all since you have been waiting patiently. I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review! Ciao.


	11. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

Chapter 10 – Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

I got up early and took the bus to school. I didn't want to have to face him. How could he lie to me about something so important like that? How could he not tell me I had other parents? _Real _parents. Of course you're probably thinking, he _is _your real parent. He's raised you your whole life. But if you knew how I was raised and what I'd been through, you wouldn't be singing the same tune.

School didn't get any easier either. If it weren't for the sympathetic glances from Mr. Simpson or the constant questioning from Sean, I think I could have probably gotten through the day. But God wasn't smiling on me lately. Especially today.

Today I was, yet gain, sitting in front of the school. This time, however, there wasn't anyone to annoy me. No Sean, Amy, Alex, or Jay. I didn't really care where they were, I was just glad that they weren't here.

It was eerily quiet outside. Of course, it was no different than any other day. It was just different today. Maybe it was because I _felt _different.

More than anything I was mad at myself. How could I not know they weren't my parents? I was taken as a baby, yes, but should there have been some kind of clue? Like, non-resemblance? Isn't that how most kids found out they were adopted? They looked completely different from their parents. Maybe they had known their whole lives they were adopted.

Was that it? Had they told me at one point and I had just forgotten? Is it my fault for not understanding? Not knowing? Of course that's extremely unlikely.

I wasn't sure whom to blame: Dad, Mom, Christine, or myself.

"Care if I sit down?"

I looked up at him and instantly wanted him to go away.

"If you feel like it. But I warn you I have a contagious disease and you may not live to make it through the day."

"I think I'll take my chances." He laughed.

He sat down and put his briefcase on his lap.

"Did your father tell you?" He asked.

I looked at him and didn't say anything. I didn't have to. He already knew.

He opened his briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I thought you might want this. You can do with it what you want. Burn it, throw it away, or keep it. I don't care. I just thought you'd like to know who you are-_were, _I mean."

He handed the slip to me and got up.

"Just remember, Parker. Your mother loved you. There wasn't a minute that went by that she didn't regret giving you up."

I nodded and finally looked down at what lay before me. It was my birth certificate. My _real _birth certificate.

He turned around and began to walk up the steps.

"Mr. Simpson?" I called. He stopped and turned around, looking down at me. "Thanks."

He nodded and went back into the building.

It didn't know what I was going to do or how I was going to get through this, but I knew one thing: I had to talk to Christine.

* * *

A/n. I'm not sure if the title of the chapter has anything to do with the actual chapter. I happened to be listening to the song at the time of writing this. Any who, I'm sorry for being so slow. I know I constantly say that, but do nothing about it. Does that make me a hypocrite? Anyway, I hope this chapter will suffice for now. I actually am impressed with this chapter. I hope you are too. It's not long or anything, it's just…Hell, I don't know. To get off topic, I must say that you absolutely HAVE to read the books, The Face On the Milk Carton, What happened to Janie, The voice on the radio, and What Janie Found by Caroline B. Cooney. Those books are EXCELLENT! It's about a girl who finds that not only her parents aren't really her parents, but that she was kidnapped at a young age. It's really good. Any who, REVIEW! 


End file.
